


Alas de Paso

by dwrisician



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble, Drama, Español | Spanish, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwrisician/pseuds/dwrisician
Summary: SeHun descubrió el secreto de LuHan desde el momento en el que sus ojos chocaron y la mirada castaña tan pura le drenó sin esfuerzo sus pecados más deplorables. SeHun veía el secreto anclado a la espalda de LuHan sin mucho tizne: sus alas repletas de tonalidades, sus alas que no eran blancas sino multicolor. Él era inocuo a color en un mundo pernicioso saturado de grises y SeHun se jactaba del placer de tenerlo... Aún así, no pudo haber previsto que esas alas simplemente eran de paso.





	Alas de Paso

 

**Ecindir:** cortar, separar; dividir algo material o inmaterial de gran importancia en dos o más partes. 

 

SeHun se pregunta para qué sirven las alas.

Entre sus manos reposa un dije diminuto de plata con toda calma y quietud, y él no puede comprender entonces, cómo es que sus dedos luchan por retener amagues de temblores violentos y constantes. Porque si la pieza de joyería se encuentra allí, intacta, de vuelta a él, ¿no debería estar todo en calma de la misma manera?

Pero la respuesta le llega susurrada por el viento, en el aire. SeHun comprende que sus temblores y escalofríos se deben justo a eso; a que lo tenía de vuelta, tenía de vuelta el dije, más no a su portador con el, y si era así, nada estaría en calma, de la misma manera, jamás.

SeHun inhala, entre sus labios pululan palabras atascadas que nunca fue capaz de decir, entre su pecho una caldera hirviendo de sentimientos inconexos está por ebullir, pesadumbre mezclada con dudas, amargura salada fusionada con sus ojos que se desvive por desgarrar de raíz, sin muchos avances. Nulo éxito.

¿Para qué sirven las alas?

Deja que el viento toque cada centímetro de su rostro, envuelva su cabello en un remolino desordenado de hebras entrecanas, y entonces echa su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos con suma suavidad. El ruido llena sus oídos: los autos, las conversaciones ajenas, pequeños gorriones con sus cantos en pico, saltando a dos patas de rama en rama, supone él. Y es extraño, es tan extraño el ruido familiar que sus oídos reconocían pero ahora se ha hecho tan atípico, todo el escenario al que se había unido ya, el que había apropiado como suyo y sentía su hogar se ha deshojado en el viento y ya no está... Pero es que ahora todo se le es tan desesperantemente ajeno, pero es que ahora, él no pertenece a aquel lugar y aquel lugar no se molesta en hacerse pertenecer a él.

Y SeHun se pregunta, una vez más, ¿para qué sirven las alas?

Abre los ojos.

Aquellas ojo de pavo real que parecen fulgir en plena tormentosa tarde gélida revolotean una tras otra, siendo enérgicas sin causar demasiado revuelo y aún así saltan a la vista en medio de aquel triste panorama impropio de un día de invierno en un parque que ya no es de nadie. Esas mariposas sobresalen sin causar caos, sin causar estragos, sin poseer colores brillantes o revestirse con lentejuelas exuberantes en su alar, y aún así, son el atractivo principal de tan deprimente panorama. Resaltan sin esforzarse en hacerlo.

Exactamente igual que tú.

Y él sonríe porque te recuerda, porque las alas de mariposa presentadas a sus ojos le hacen recordar todo lo que eres, todo lo que fuiste, el complejo que todavía se mantiene vivo de ti mientras que él conserve intactas sus memorias.

SeHun te recuerda.

Aunque el dolor siga siendo amargo o aunque el pecho siga estando hundido al pensarte, aunque las lágrimas se derramen y la garganta se asfixie.

Él aún puede contar los quince lunares que embarcaban en tu cuerpo si se pone en la tarea, cuando deja de explotarse el cerebro con las preocupaciones ordinarias que la gente le achaca encima y él acepta gustoso, lo logra. Las yemas de sus dedos y las delgadas líneas que forman sus huellas aún pueden recorrer puntos marrón esparcidos a lo largo de tu piel clara como en los viejos tiempos, sus ojos siguen delineando tu rostro y tu mentón fino cuando le miras con una tierna sonrisa... En donde quiera que estés, ¿puedes sentir su piel contra la tuya cuando él trae las memorias a recuento, LuHan?

Pero no es sólo eso, en absoluto, porque si cierra los ojos, SeHun logra verte pintando de purpurina los esquemas inflexibles en su cabeza, te ve replicando con una sonrisa de Cheshire a cuan expresión amarga se te cruce en el camino, o a cada una de sus palabras toscas escupidas con poco tacto a tu cara; párpados juntos, para sentirte cantando versos a color sobre cada centímetro de su piel, catar con su lengua tu respiración tras provocar un rastro cereza en sus mejillas después de que le besaste desprevenido frente a la calle de aquel Mcdonald's al que pasaban solo para comprarte un frappé con adición de galletas oreo.

SeHun te observa con detenimiento, pisando tus talones mientras caminan por las calles de Hongdae, ve cada paso que tomas con seguridad para dejar huellas a tonos pasteles sobre las baldosas de concreto que conforman la cansada existencia de habitantes muertos en un mundo que se ha erigido entre muros en blanco y negro. Ve tu sonrisa clara y limpia, brillante, tu felicidad que en toda ocasión, les alivia el peso a los que arrastran los pies por la vida dando vueltas sin saber a dónde van.

Comprime en su puño las alas de plata talladas manualmente.

Porque sí, compartías tu gama inacabable de color incluso con esos, les dabas un sorbo de inocencia incluso a esos detestables humanos con lengua de víbora partida en dos, a esos envenenados de hipocresía que te pagaban las sonrisas con puñales por la espalda, que te mostraban un solo rostro cuando enmascaraban veinte de más.

No te creas que porque ha pasado tiempo y la mentalidad humana se hace voluble ante nuevas y ridículas usanzas, él también ha cambiado. No es así; un enojo tóxico todavía recorre su torrente sanguíneo desde la punta de los dedos en sus pies hasta la terminación del cabello más largo en su cabeza. Las ansias de venganza contra aquellos que te hicieron daño permanecen intactas, allí, encerradas en aquella caja fuerte del lado mezquino de su cerebro que tú te encargaste de encriptar, sí, ese mismo vertedero de vastos impulsos primitivos del cual, tú, LuHan, tenías la llave, y a sabiendas, ni una maldita vez permitiste ventear, ni siquiera por justicia.

Porque todo tú era colores, alas y luz.

¿Valía la pena?

SeHun te define como colores, sí señor: como tonos, pigmentos, texturas, sabores, fragancias nuevas, desconocidas. Él te define como hogar, LuHan, algo a lo que está acostumbrado pero del que no deja de recibir gratas sorpresas. Te materializas en su mente con días soleados, toques inocentes, manos unidas, cuerpos cálidos enredados bajo mantas con el sonido de la lluvia picando en la ventana, dedos entrelazados, canciones compartidas a medio auricular, besos tímidos, sonrisitas furtivas, pucheros enojados y abrazos sinceros de esos que los habitantes un ofuscado mundo gris no conocen, de esos que ya no se dan.

Así es, Han, aquellos mismos habitantes que no sabían de toda la luz presente en un vislumbre de tu preciosa sonrisa con ojos encogidos, esos que tú ingenuamente veías tan transparentes cuando las intenciones ocultas se les colaban por una rendija al corazón, consumiéndoles la sangre para dejarlos ateridos. Pero tú, oh, tú... avezado por ver el mundo cambiar, hacías de vistas gordas, les ignorabas y seguías sonriendo aún cuando las heridas que te habían causado comenzaban a hervir. 

Y entonces hyung se hincha de orgullo, o lo hacía, se permitía subir de categoría por disfrutar del placer de tenerte, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿Quienes son los que pierden? —le preguntaste un día.

—¿Quienes son los que pierden un respiro estando amargados?, dímelo hyung, a que no seré yo.

El de cabello platinado sonreía mientras sostenía tu mano, dejando besos en ella cuando se sentaban en tu lugar de malteadas favorito. Escuchando tus palabras, SeHun cubría tu mano con las suyas y besaba el dorso blanquecino, entonces te quejabas con un adorable mohín disque enojado: "hyung, no me estás escuchando", pero él lo hacía, Han, lo hacía más que nadie. Callaba el mundo exterior y el interior con tal de escuchar todas tus opiniones y seguir el hilo a cada una de tus valiosas palabras, claro que sí, por favor, lo sabes perfectamente. Era sólo que... venga, si disfrutaras de la vista de un auténtico ángel, ¿no te burlarías silenciosamente de los desdichados que no saben cómo luce uno siquiera? Pues SeHun vaya que lo hacía, y cuando te abochornabas porque pensabas que se burlaba de la puntita de tu respingona nariz enrojeciendo a causa del frío, en verdad él se jactaba de la fortuna que era tenerte a ti, tan valiosa fortuna que los demás no llegarían a conocer.

Aunque eso fue de lo mucho que nunca confesó en voz alta.

Entonces SeHun formula cuestiones en su mente otra vez: ¿Para qué te sirvieron a ti tus alas, LuHan?

¿Para qué te sirvió ser el único capaz de emprender vuelo en un mundo con alas rotas?

Ahora mira a su alrededor. Tu esposo se pregunta cómo es que si tiene tus alas, todo se ve tan melancólico, ¿por qué los transeúntes han vuelto a portar sepia?, ¿por qué los complejos de oficinas vuelven a parecer monstruos destructores que devoran todo a su paso?, ¿por qué la rutina lo vuelve a presionar hasta dejarle los pensamientos secos?, ¿por qué los esquemas en su cabeza han vuelto a solidificarse?, ¿por qué no has regresado?

LuHan, LuHan, LuHan, LuHan.

Ángel, ángel, ángel, ángel.

Necesitas recuperar tus alas, ¿no vendrás por ellas, ángel?

En aquel mismo parque unos años atrás, ¿tenías el estómago igual de revuelto que él cuando descubrió tu secreto?, ¿o fue algo que no te turbó ni la respiración? Porque SeHun tiene en mente vívida que el piso bajo sus pies se sacudía como desquiciado ante el encuentro con tu sola presencia, con tus ojos marrones tan puros y claros, mirada que le dejó desnudo de un solo vistazo, y no, no pienses que es de aquella manera, por favor, tú muy bien sabes que no se necesita estar a falta de ropa para sentir como si no tuvieses algún pedazo de tela encima si quiera. 

Él incluso ríe al verse allí mismo, de pie en stop motion mientras se embobaba con tu rostro unos doce inviernos atrás. Se ve allí, toqueteando su propia ropa a tientas para confirmar que no era que se hubiese quedado desnudo de la nada, sino que la inocuidad en tus pupilas había dejado todo su ser expuesto.

Ve tus ojos vivos, ve tu alma libre, "un ángel", eso es lo que piensa cuando hablas. Un ángel.

Él había descubierto tu secreto, había visto tus alas.

—Wops, lo lamento señor, no me he fijado por dónde piso.

Su día era gris, es más, negro, o no, no, negativo en blanco y negro, sí, eso suena como a una buena analogía fotográfica que aprobarías asintiendo repetidas veces sin poder esconder tu infantil emoción, porque hablar de tus pasiones era abrir un mundo alterno de sentimientos salpicados a amarillo chillón de felicidad, y presenciar eso en verdad que era un regalo que las víboras escurridas por su sistema gris debían sentirse indignas de ver.

Una víbora como lastimosamente, Oh SeHun lo era también.

Antes de conocerte.

El día horrible del director general de la cadena de televisión KBS, Oh SeHun, exitoso empresario con los estándares sociales por biblia, se convirtió en el mismo punto convergente con un estudiante de artes escénicas de la Universidad Nacional de Artes de Seúl, pero no con cualquier universitario corriente y ordinario, fue nada más y nada menos que contigo, LuHan.

Y el día fúnebre elegido por el hilo rojo de la casualidad, sería en un futuro la coincidencia más afortunada de todas, la más bella, la más feliz, la más tú. La que se transformaba en destino, y hacía a un lado el dicho "azar."

Pero por supuesto que no fue así en un inicio, y enfurruñado, SeHun no pensaba abrir su boca para cruzar contigo nada más que dos insultos, tres improperios y un sermón porque maldita sea, cómo se atreve este crío, ¿le faltan los ojos en la jodida cabeza acaso?, todo el genio se le subió a la bilis, la bilis llegó a su boca, y viendo pedacitos de pedazos de plástico irreconocibles sobre el suelo pertenecientes a su antigua cámara, estaba listísimo para atacarte con el típico veneno que en este ocupado ir y venir de rutina, todos parecen guardar bajo la lengua. Pero no, tú fuiste más rápido, con tu mirada le develaste los secretos, los pecados, las preocupaciones, los paradigmas y la ponzoña, le dejaste mudo y tus dedos pasaron por su piel haciéndolo estremecer, (sin percatarte de ello), para tomar la cámara en sus manos y sonreír.

—¡Woah!, ¡una fujifilm!, ¿también es usted de China, señor?

SeHun se tambaleó entre la ira, la indiferencia, la extrañeza, el escepticismo... una paleta de sentimientos tan variopinta que se quedó abrumado, pero al final reparó por echarse a reír, porque es que te le hacías tan ridículo. No prestó atención a nada más sino al atropellado nativo mandarín con el que acababas de dirigirte a él, las palabras ligadas una tras de otra como en un campo de tiro le exaltaron, parecías haber comenzado a rapear como uno de esos Zicos frustrados que abundaban en las estaciones del tranvía, y tuvo que sostener tu hombro para que no te fuera a dar un ataque repentino o se te salieran las cuerdas vocales.

—Apuesto a que no es chino, ¿verdad?, aaish... Decir que ya he gastado por menos unas quinientas palabras... Con todo el tiempo que me llevó aprender mil hanjas y...

Con una risa más que ni siquiera él mismo comprendió, te replicó curioso.

—Así que... ¿LuHan?

—Vaya, ¿entonces sí es chino, señor shū shu?

—No me digas señor, por favor... y no, no soy chino.

El resto fue historia. Lo sabes bien.

Las páginas sobrantes de la libreta sobre la que se escribió su historia a tu lado son árboles de cerezo floreciendo, brisa cálida haciendo carreras, tardes irritadas comiendo kilos de bingsu o miles de visitas a la montaña Seorak corriendo entre amarillo y rojo. Relata de copos de nieve adornando las aceras y árboles desnudos dejando sus prendas naranjas por doquier. 

El resto, LuHan, fue cuestión de tiempo.

Desde las conversaciones largas que tenían en el café y que no se hicieron incómodas ni una sola vez porque siempre guardabas las palabras correctas para el momento adecuado, pasando por el beso impredecible frente al McDonald's que nunca volviste a mencionar, (pero que, si te preguntas, le zarandeó entero), hasta sus más tardías evasivas por tener miedo a sus propios sentimientos encontrados, sentimientos que de ninguna manera, él pensaba ser capaz de albergar hacia otro él.

Tal vez esas fueron las páginas más tristes de aquella historia. Bueno, hasta ahí habían sido escritas.

Lágrimas bajo la luna, noches amargas, guiones trágicos concebidos por tus propias manos, un par de hermosos ojos de cervatillo hinchados tantas veces, pocas ganas de vivir con las que tuviste que seguir sacando adelante tu existencia durante esos meses... SeHun no llegó a saber nada de eso hasta que tú mismo se lo confesaste en el café esa sofocante tarde de Octubre, alegando que no sabías por qué sentías cosas así hacía él, suplicando que te perdonara por no poder evitar que algo así sucediera, por no poder retener en tu pecho el corazón que corría tras de él y levitaba sin pensarlo cuando se encontraba cerca; con lágrimas en los ojos, una confesión rota y una suave venia, le dejaste perplejo al decirle que no ibas a seguir haciéndote daño.

Y te fuiste, actuando coherente con tus palabras, te despediste de él sin regalarle una mirada en toda la velada, te aventuraste bajo la lluvia sin saber realmente a dónde ir para que dejara de dolerte de aquella manera el corazón, caminaste con lentitud mientras tus pequeños puños tomaban más fuerza y tu rostro se comprimía porque maldita sea, cómo duele el corazón.

SeHun tampoco lo confesó pero los cinco minutos que se mantuvo sentado pensando si seguirte o no, fueron los más eternos y los más dolorosos de su vida, una tortura silenciosa en la que la cinta de una existencia entera en la que no tenías protagónico se proyectó frente a sus ojos, no lo pudo soportar.

Porque tú eras un ángel a colores pastel. Porque la cinta era negativo sin ti.

Te siguió.

Te encontró unos metros adelante, tumbado sobre la banca del mismo parque en la que está sentado ahora. Estabas empapado de pies a cabeza, temblando y con el corazón arrugado. SeHun estalló en lágrimas por hacerte pasar por eso, por ser la clase de bastardo imbécil que había sido, y entonces las suelas de sus zapatillas chocaban contra el húmedo asfalto, él corría hasta ti sin importarle quién demonios les viera. Te acurrucó contra él, acariciando tu cabello castaño con dulzura, mientras borraba las lágrimas con sus labios y te arrullaba, confesándote al oído cuánto te amaba.

Te aferraste a él, LuHan, SeHun hizo lo mismo porque eras la luz que le daba sentido a toda la oscuridad en la que vivía. Fue así como prometió protegerte, proteger tus alas, tu inocencia, tu sonrisa, tu luz.

Eras su ángel, el único y radiante ángel con el que planeaba invertir el resto de esta y todas sus otras vidas.

Como aquellas mariposas multicolor, así de único eras tú, LuHan. SeHun siempre te comparaba con ellas, ¿lo recuerdas?

Hyung, mira, un ángel ha caído del cielo.

Gritabas una y otra vez en primavera, justo antes de echar a correr tras las mariposas, riendo como un crío hasta que tus ojos se hacían pequeños y la felicidad rebosaba contagiando a todo el mundo. SeHun asentía siempre, primavera tras primavera hasta aquel día en el que tomó tu muñeca y te detuvo, lo miraste lleno de confusión, no tardaste en gesticular un pequeño puchero que por muy, muy poco casi arruina su plan, casi cede a ti, como siempre hacía.

—Hyung, un ángel...

—Así es. Un ángel ha caído del cielo. Eres tú, Han

El pequeño parque, la banca, las personas que se paseaban y el sol mismo observó atentamente el anillo de plata que deslizaba SeHun, encajando perfectamente en tu dedo corazón, y tu mirada abatida más tarde, pasando desde las diminutas alas talladas sobre este hasta quien lo obsequiaba.

—Eh, hyung... ¿qué...?

—¿Serás mi ángel, LuHan?, ¿serás mi ángel hasta el día en el que deje de respirar?

Santos demonios, tu sonrisa fue tan deslumbrante que SeHun se ha arrepentido muchas veces de no haberte sacado una foto en ese momento; le llenaste la cara de picos, de risas, lo acaparaste con abrazos y un solo beso, uno lento, tan adorable y suave en el que vertías lo que él significaba para ti, uno que pareció eterno. SeHun se preguntó de nuevo si estaba desnudo y expuesto como la primera vez en la que se encontraron el uno al otro.

Así que allí, todo fue breve, pero sempiterno.

SeHun solo llegó a comprender cómo era que se detenía el tiempo cuando estuvo a tu lado, aquella vez en la que te hacía cosquillas hasta dejarte sin aire sobre el sofá, fue entonces cuando los besos se apoderaron de los instantes, cuando las caricias comían segundos, volviendo todo tan relativo."Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera", leyó tantas veces, que de no haberte conocido seguro se habría quedado con aquella descripción simplona por el resto de su vida.

No era como si las cosas se quedaran estáticas, cuando SeHun te besaba por minutos inagotables el mundo estaba en pausa, pero nada se detenía. Sí, así es, era como si al estirar sus manos, pudiera manipular los minutos con sus dedos, como si pudiera tocarlo, como si se hiciera tangible ante él.

Era como si todo el tiempo del mundo lo tuvieran a su disposición, y demonios, eso es muchísimo mejor, ¿no crees?

Ángel, tú me diste la capacidad de manipular el tiempo a mi antojo.

Cómo le encantaba repetir aquello contra tu oído cada mañana, cuando despertaban abrazados, perdidos entre la fragancia del otro, cabellos desordenados y ojos adorablemente pegados.

Entonces, dime, ¿para que te sirvió ser un ángel?, ¿ser mi ángel?

La primera vez que SeHun le explotó la nariz a alguien y se metió en problemas por ello fue frente a las instalaciones de su misma compañía, tratando de enseñarle a un maldito bastardo como lo era Park ChanYeol, que no se podía ir por la vida haciendo pedazos la dignidad de quién se le viniera en gana, que no se podía esperar hacer trizas las ilusiones de alguien como tú sin que el mundo le cobrara de vuelta.

Ganarse mal prestigio y leer ridículos encabezados en los periódicos más importantes de la ciudad contando falacias mientras veía con pesadez tus mejillas humedecerse, como no hacía desde hace tanto, le enseñó que las cicatrices físicas no se comparan con aquellas que no se ven, que la fuerza bruta jamás ayudaría a sanar las heridas hechas en el alma de personas como tú por bastardos como Park ChanYeol.

"No confíes"

Fue lo que te quiso decir tantas veces.

"Hannie, escúchame, no les creas"

Su prioridad era proteger la sonrisa en tu rostro, enmarcarla en una fotografía para siempre pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo si el panorama era opaco? Quiso llegar a esconderte dentro de algún bombo para que el mundo no te hiciera daño, y entonces JongDae le repetía lo mismo siempre que él expresaba su preocupación, "Venga, ¿no has escuchado eso de no ayudar a la crisálida a volverse mariposa?, LuHan es como un niño, déjalo ser, SeHun".

Pero él enloquecía de pensar en tu sonrisa desvanecer, de preguntarse cómo podías ser tan frágil, cómo habías mantenido tu esencia intacta durante tanto tiempo, cómo habías logrado seguir siendo el mismo en un mundo tan hostil.

Oh, LuHan, ¿recuerdas que él no sabía que ya estabas roto desde hace mucho tiempo?

No sabía que pensabas en que el verdadero ángel, era él.

No sabía que te había salvado.

Se formuló muchas preguntas mortíferas después de aquella noche en la que le dijiste aquello.

—Hyung, si muriera... ¿te olvidarías de mí?

Como era de esperase, la pregunta lo atacó desprevenido, casi termina ahogado, tosiendo mientras le dabas palmaditas en la espalda con rostro de terror.

—No es nada, no es nada, olvídalo, Hunnie.

Aminoraste su ánimo después, tras dejarlo desconcertado, vagabundo entre tantos retazos de pensamiento que tuvieron respuesta únicamente dos semanas más tarde, aquellas semanas en las que desapareciste sin dejar un solo rastro, como si un fantasma te hubiese arrastrado hacia otra dimensión.

Han, quedaste a mano en ese entonces.

Tu ángel sufrió muchísimo, ¿sabes?

SeHun sufrió tanto que tuvo que dejar la compañía, su trabajo, dejarse a sí mismo y a los demás. Cosas tan básicas como comer se le hacían imposibles.

Pero un día, allí estaba la señora Lu, frente a su puerta con tteok relleno recién horneado, una sonrisa enorme que rememoraba a su hijo y muchas, muchas cosas por confesar. La escuchó con atención hasta el final, devorando cada pastelillo aunque el desasosiego le reclamara, terminada, le pidió un momento a solas, un buen tiempo a solas para procesar toda la información tan atosigante, derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y tal vez volver su habitación un hermoso desastre, aborreciendo el hecho de que la fuerza bruta no hace sentir mejor al corazón.

Fueron dos semanas bestiales, inacabables, desastrosas, semanas en las que JongDae llegaba cada día para abrir las persianas, darle golpes a SeHun y si acaso lo lograba, sacarlo de la cama, arrastrarlo al comedor y obligarlo a que probara aunque fuera una mísera migaja de pan.

Entre medicinas, insomnio y bebidas varias, SeHun recuerda como un espejismo el día en el que llegaste, la noche en la que entraste al cuarto con tanto silencio y te tendiste a su lado sobre la cama, viendo sus ojos abiertos de par en par llenarse de lágrimas poco a poco, sollozando después como un recién nacido mientras cubría su rostro y tú lo abrazabas pidiéndole perdón.

—Hyung, lo siento tanto.

Las cosas no fueron nada fáciles desde entonces, y sin embargo, él te seguía amando con tanta fuerza, con mucha más, incluso, que con la que tú lo amabas a él.

¿O no?

Porque cariño, intenté curar todas y cada una de tus heridas pulgada a pulgada, intenté ahuyentar cada sollozo con mis abrazos, acaricié tu mejilla con todo el amor que sentía por ti, escuché tus penas, tus quejas, tus reclamos, tus gritos, tus críticas contra el mundo entero, contra ti mismo, contra la misma existencia. Conocí la parte más oscura de ti, ángel, sentí tus propios demonios tomado de tu mano, compartí tu temor, y les espanté uno tras otro acunando tu rostro, hablando hasta que caías dormido, besándote con suavidad mientras te sentaba en mi regazo, abrazándote por horas si no querías nada más, haciéndote el amor con lentitud cada vez como si fuera la última y la primera, cocinando todo lo que quisieras así la mayoría de veces no desearas comer nada, comprando frappé cada mañana y despertando tu delicado ser con un beso en la frente.

LuHan, lo intenté todo. Ángel, no me cansé hasta el final, yo no me rendí jamás, ¿por qué tengo tus alas, entonces, y no te tengo a ti?

Es que no sólo era tu dolor, LuHan, maldita sea. Eran los lamentos derramados sobre el hombro de SeHun aquellos que le martillaban el alma y agujereaban su corazón cada vez que te veía hecho pedazos, te abrazaba sin querer abandonarte jamás. Del dolor que sentías, de todo ese sufrimiento que muchas veces no podías explicar, SeHun se llevaba la peor parte.

Hyung, cuando muera, ¿me olvidarás?

Ah, no te preocupes por el olvido, LuHan, ya no debes temer a ser enterrado bajo capas de memoria arrumadas en rincones inhóspitos porque SeHun te recuerda, Han, hyung te recuerda y no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extraña.

Extraña tus colores, extraña tu sonrisa, extraña tu mirada de inocencia y que transformes en alegría todo a tu alrededor, extraña tu piel sensible ante su tacto, tu cuello siendo besado por sus labios, extraña tus palabras en calma, tus conversaciones amenas, tus chistes ingeniosos y los más malos de todos, esos últimos en especial.

SeHun extraña el tiempo en el que tus alas aún no habían sido calcinadas por el mundo frío y mezquino, extraña el momento antes de que las manos de perniciosos arrancaran una a una cada fibra de carne y hueso que unía mediante un fino hilillo tus alas a tu espalda. Ni siquiera habían sido alas cortadas, Han, fueron escindidas, despojadas, desmembradas con tanto dolor, de ti.

Pasó tiempo, con avances igual de grandes a nuevas crisis, pasó tiempo. Ahora SeHun agradece en cierta manera que le hayas regalado esos momentos a él.

Pasó tiempo, y él pensó que todo estaría bien.

Cuando se enteró de las noticias por boca de tu madre, (pobre mujer hecha lágrimas desde el otro lado de la línea, luchaba por hacerse entender en medio de los sollozos), fue como un corbatín amarrado a su tráquea que comenzaron a ajustar, a hacer pequeño, pequeño, más pequeño, reduciéndolo a algo menudo con tal de sofocarlo. Las palabras salieron de la bocina del móvil, se escurrieron de forma asquerosa, como gusanos, como alacranes con sus húmedas patas fangosas arrastrándose por toda la mandíbula de SeHun hasta su cuello, hasta cortarle la respiración, cortarle los colores, cortarle la vida. La yugular le iba a explotar, las palabras eran maliciosas, las palabras eran suficientes para hacerle desmayar.

"SeHun, LuHan... Esta mañana, LuHan..."

Dime, pequeño Han, ¿para qué te sirvió volar todo ese maldito tiempo si ibas a elegir este final?

Sólo un día, LuHan, SeHun te dejó un solo día sin su resguardo, malditas veinticuatro horas que ahora minuto a minuto se le hacen un trago amargo por aceptar aquel "está bien, Hun, solo es un día, estaré bien".

Primero culpó a JongDae, dejó un ojo morado y obtuvo un tabique roto, botellas quebradas, licores derramados, fiestas paganas, peleas innecesarias. Después, mucho después comprendió que había sido tu decisión, y entonces no sabía si odiarte, si detestarte, si atravesar su cráneo con sus propias manos y extirpar los recuerdos que le traían tal cantidad de dolor, si odiarte con todas las ganas que ya no le quedaban en su ser, o si, sencillamente, dejarte ir.

No pudo decidir.

Fueron el dolor y las heridas lo que permaneció hasta el final.

SeHun muerde el aire, inhala y su nariz hace mucho ruido, porque las lágrimas han comenzado a caer de nuevo, pero ahora no piensa en detenerlas, ahora deja que caigan, silenciosas y con sigilo por sus pálidas mejillas.

Sonríe.

¿Cómo será volver a verte después de tanto?, volver a escuchar tus risas ahogadas creando una atmósfera apacible en la habitación cuando te hacía cosquillas y besaba sigilosamente tu nuca, cómo será volver a probar la crema que se queda en tus labios después de darle una probada al frappé de galleta que tanto adorabas, cómo será volver a envolverte entre sus brazos mientras preparan sándwiches de jalea con mantequilla de maní, cómo será simplemente reposar su mejilla contra tu hombro y observar tu nariz con una sonrisa. 

Cómo será, LuHan, volver a llamarte hogar.

¿Serías igual en el cielo, en el lugar al que perteneces?

Una mariposa le besa las manos, en las que sostiene el instrumento punzante que lo mira a él incierto, preguntándole qué es lo que planea hacer, SeHun le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa triste, le confiesa en un susurro que extrañarte tanto le está consumiendo el cuerpo y el alma de manera continua, con parsimonia, como una droga.

Por eso es más fácil acabar con todo de una vez, por eso, es más fácil llegar a ti en vez de esperar atascado en las tristes hojas imborrables de aquella historia alguna vez de ambos, por que vuelvas.

Tal vez, LuHan, SeHun sí quería hacer ruido, gritarles a todos entre hilos rojos de sangre que estaban mal, que su sociedad estaba podrida. Tal vez, él sí quería expresar sus quejas en voz alta, no únicamente a ti, sino a todos. Quería reclamar que la humanidad se había refundido, como tú le confesaste alguna vez, que el metal se les escurría de las máquinas que tanto amaban y les agarrotaba el corazón.

Él sí tenía ganas de rasgarse la garganta a berridos, confesando que el mundo de personas sin corazón le había arrebatado lo que más amaba, que el mundo superficial de engaños y avaricia había escindido las alas de su ángel.

Todo tú era corazón, Han, en un mundo que adula la fuerza.

Y SeHun se echa a llorar en aquella banca donde una pequeña L trazada a pulso toma de la mano a una S cursiva, llora en aquel parque que alguna vez fue suyo, que alguna vez les refugió a ambos y se hizo pertenecer a la historia curiosa de un oficinista estresado que respiraba sin vivir y un estudiante de artes escénicas que amaba convertir en jolgorio todo lo que tocase, sin mostrar las puntadas que mantenían juntos los pedazos de su corazón.

SeHun solloza, LuHan, sus antebrazos se apoyan sobre sus piernas, todo él es temblores, remolinos, lágrimas caen una tras otra sobre el afilado utensilio que ha dejado rebotar contra el suelo, o tal vez no, no está seguro porque te extraña como el infierno y extrañarte le quema, lo escinde, corta, arde, divide, separa, duele... Pero la mariposa se mantiene intacta en su mano, tú te mantienes quieto tomando su mano, estando a su lado, le miras con curiosidad.

Mucho más tarde, con la imagen surreal de tu sonrisa marcada en sus pupilas, SeHun comprende que no fue tu decisión, comprende que simplemente, un ángel no está hecho para sobrevivir en el mundo mortal, un ángel no debería caer del cielo, porque puede ser que no esté creado para resistir el impacto, como tú.

SeHun llora sin consuelo, la mariposa agita sus alas, las hace revolotear como si fuera a volar, sin embargo, nunca lo logra, nunca lo logras, o nunca lo haces.

Hasta entonces, tú, LuHan, respondes mi pregunta.

¿Para qué sirven las alas, cuando son de paso?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Había enviado este pequeño relato a borradores en una de esas crisis de escritor. Lo he vuelto a editar y siento que ha quedado un poco más presentable; uno de mis géneros favoritos es el angst y tuve esta idea cuando me dieron las ansias terribles de  
> subir alguno de esos borradores incompletos que tengo por ahí, pero me dije no, no, pésima idea, Seum, aguanta (termina los borradores, joder). Entonces apareció moonlight, que me dio inspiración final para la idea base y bueno, este es el resultado final. 


End file.
